N G O
by Hazelnut Swirl
Summary: After the death of her parents, Clover Galaxy is shipped off to America. She is taken in by an organization. Strange things start to happen, she finds herself in unexplained situations (Life or Death.) Which exposes some of her parents deep dark secrets. THEY ARE SPIES! On the other hand, she has to deal with her feelings and she can't seem to make up her mind.
1. 0

N.G.O

(Natural. Galaxies. Organization)

Summary|| After the death of her parents, Clover Galaxy is shipped off to America. She is taken in by an organization. Strange things start to happen, she finds herself in unexplained situations (Life or Death.) Which exposes some of her parents deep dark secrets. THEY ARE SPIES?! On the other hand, she has to deal with her feelings and she can't seem to make up her mind.

 **[Yes! Just like Hazel, Clover's parents are spies. This story is based off an original story of mine called 'Blank Space' which I am planning on rewriting some day. Until then we will focus on Clover. Yes! Clover and Hazel share the same past, however it affected them both differently. Will I be adding Hazel into this story? I haven't thought much on that yet, probably though... Anyway, if you wish for your oc to make an appearance in this story, please just let me know, I don't mind adding them in. For the couples, I was debating on having Clover with Sean or Derek (an original character of mine.) It all depends on how the story progress.**

 **Maybe I'll have a voting poll, I don't know maybe. Clover and Hazel will be similar in many ways do to the situations they have been through, so don't mind that. However, Clover isn't a copy of Hazel, I repeat she isn't a copy! I think Clover's personality is more darker than Hazel's and you'll see that as the story progresses. I should give you a small summary of Clover, since I just threw her at you guys without any warning.**

 **Clover Galaxy, she is originally from Canada, Toronto to be exact. Her parents are both 'doctors' or so she thinks. She is a straight A student, she doesn't like to slack off and doesn't take interests in normal things (like datings, boys, gossiping, etc.) She has two best friends, who aren't really important in this story. (I was thinking of changing a few things and making a Fiction Press to post some of my original work, I have been looking at it since last month.) She has waist length bright red hair and sky blue eyes, she has freckles all over her face (which is adorable) and dimples. She has a heart shaped face with fair skin. She gets have freckles from her father. She is the only child, so she tended to get spoiled by her parents. Clover isn't the type of person to hold her tongue or bite back her worlds. She's blunt, straightforward, and charming. It's important to know she is bisexual, so if I mention that she stares at other girls don't be surprised. Clover hates her birthday, she doesn't like being reminded that she is getting older. Currently in this story she is fifteen years old, older than Tommy and the others. Her birthday is June 8th, any year you choose, because all stories fall on different years. That's all I have for now, wanna know more? Just Pm me.**

 **The only two characters I own are both Clover and Derek, the rest belong to the Rugrats/AGU cast. ;) if you have any villains, I'd love to add them in this story.**

 **I think I have covered everything, I hope you all enjoy this story, it suddenly came to mind when I was listening to K-pop, yes I am a K-pop fan...I love Big Bang T.O.P and G-Dragon Oppa! ,**

 **-Hazelnut Swirl]**

 **-.**

 _"VS-922 and TJ-696, are down for the count, we'll be bring in their bodies soon."_

 _Clover groans as a flash of light is put in her face. She blinked rapidly trying to adjust, but everything is just too blurry. She just decided to close her eyes and listen to the deep raspy voice speak._

 _"She seems to be barely conscious, she is fighting to stay awake, the car is completely totaled, it's flipped over on the middle of the left lane on the highway."_

 _Clover didn't understand what this guy was talking about. Was she is some kind of car accident, she didn't feel any pain. Come to think of it she couldn't feel anything, her whole body felt completely numb. She couldn't even move or lift a finger and she was trying._

 _"There are a few bullet holes in the passenger seat window, the car shooting had to be aiming for the parents only, this caused the driver to swerve on the street, hitting an on coming car and flipping over, them people in the other car are lucky bastards."_

 _Clover wanted to scream out in emotional pain, however she couldn't do it. She currently wasn't in any condition to do so. That car had came out of nowhere and started shooting at their car. Her mother yelled at her to keep down and don't get up, she obviously did as she was told. She was too scared to do otherwise, maybe if she wasn't scared she could have done something to help or she'd probably have been shot._

 _"Her condition at the moment is horrible, she has a few broken ribs and a possible concussion, both of her wrists are sprained, she has a deep cut on her stomach, the helicopter is coming right now to bring her to the hospital -"_

 _Clover passed out before she could hear him finish his sentence. She was just tired and couldn't hold on anymore. She let the darkness suck her in, it was kind of comforting to her._

 _-._

 _A slight beeping sound reached her ears, it was annoying and she wanted it to stop this very moment. She furrowed her eyebrows together, slowly opening her eyes being greeted by darkness. She blinked rapidly finally adjusting her eyes, it took a good twenty minutes though. She had no idea where she was, however she was guessing a hospital with all that beeping noise._

 _The sound of something dropping onto the floor had caught her attention. She turned her head and stared at the female with brunette hair and widen bottle green eyes. She seemed surprised or shocked to see her awake. Clover immediately knew who this lady was, she was a friend of mother's whole lived in America._

 _"You're a-awake?" She asked in a mere whisper._

 _Clover barely heard her, but managed to catch it. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked in confusion, she shifted slightly on the hospital bed barely feeling any pain. How was this even possible? Wasn't she in a car accident yesterday? This was even weirder than the video she watched two years ago._

 _The lady picked up the flowers she dropped on the floor, she walked over towards the vase with dead flowers and replaced them. She smiled softly and turned around facing Clover again, "sweetheart, you have been in a coma for three months already, after the accident three months ago you were rushed to the hospital, and you fell into a coma, they estimated you'll wake up in five more months, that's why I was surprised."_

 _Clover's eyes widen in horror, she has been in a coma for three months. It didn't even feel like a day or hour had went pass since the accident. She had miss her parents funeral. She had missed her parents funeral?! Reality suddenly hit her and hard, she parents were dead. She no longer had them in her life, she started to tear up. It felt like she hadn't cried in ages._

 _The lady noticed this and rushed over to her side and pulled her into a hug. She felt terrible for her, she had lost her parents. This reminded her of another situation, that happened to another family friend. It was simply painful._

 _Clover clings onto her for her dear life and cried into her chest, she let all her emotions pour out of her. Between choking sobs, she heard someone enter the room. However she was in no mood to look up, it was probably just a nurse. She thought until the same deep raspy voice from before spoke up again._

 _"You can leave now Mrs. Butler, I can handle it from here," he stepped closer to Mrs. Butler and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Your son just called, he said he wanted to speak to you about something."_

 _Mrs. Butler slowly nods her and released her hold on Clover, " stay strong okay sweetheart? Things will get better I promise." She gave her a smile before walking out the room leaving the two alone._

 _Clover was finally able to see the face of her savior, he was a handsome guy with short slicked back black hair and gunmetal blue eyes. He was dressed in a tan suit with a black bowtie, he had to be in his early twenties or late teens. Either way he was older than her by a few years. She cursed in her mind, he was just the hottest person._

 _A small smirk tugged on his lips while he slowly approached the bed, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you, in the right circumstances, I'm Derek Phoroneus I have been looking after you since the accident, I'm terribly sorry for your lost."_

 _Clover stared at him watching his cherry colored lips move, she had never felt like this before in her life. She quickly shook her head, "it's a pleasure, I'm Clover Galaxy, or I guess you already knew that." She chuckled softly ignoring, the comment about her parents. She just wanted to forget about it right now._

 _-._

 _Everyday after waking up from the coma had been complete hell for Clover, she had to learn how to walk all over again. She had to see a speech therapist, because her speaking was just plain horrible after a while. The only good thing that came out of this whole thing is she got to spend a lot of time with Derek._

 _Being fifteen she knew she couldn't have a crush on a twenty year old, but she just couldn't help it. It was wrong on so many levels, so she never acted upon her feelings. He probably had a girlfriend already anyway, he was just too handsome to not have one. She would sigh and hope whenever they would got out to eat or watch movies._

 _She had recently moved into a organization in America, that her parents were apart of and Derek was working for the same organization as a bodyguard, she has seen him in action before and it was simply amazing. Her life has been slowly turning back to normal and she was starting school again very soon._

 _It was just time, she had enough time accepting the fact her parents were gone and she had a different life now. She left her friends behind in Canada and was starting all over again. The only problem was, will she be accepted?_

\- .

Welcome To Bridgeway High School

The sign read as she slowly approached the school building, she was nervous she didn't know what to expect. She had read so many terrible things about American schools. It just scared her to think about getting bullied to the point of suicide. Clover ran her finger slowly through her bright red hair and walked into the school building. This school was much larger than her old school and had more electives.

Clover's sky blue eyes glanced down at the first class of the day, which was band class. She had been thrown into there, due to the fact she was a musical genius. She could probably play any musical instrument thrown at her. However, her favorite was the piccolo it just had this perfect tone that melted her heart.

She took a deep breath before marching towards the band room, it was a good thing Derek had printed out a school map for her or she'll definitely be lost. She stopped in front of the door taking a deep breath, she reached out to open the door, but it flung open before she could even touch the door handle.

Clover stared at the boy who opened the door. It was Mrs. Butler's son, her breath got stuck in her throat staring at him. She had class with Sean Butler, the boy who had taken her virginity. It was last year when their families were on a small vacation together in Korea, it was just a heat in the moment thing and the two never spoke about it again. She moved to the side to let him by, but he just stared at her.

"What are you doing here Clover?" Sean was beyond surprised to see her here, it wasn't like he didn't want her here, but it was just weird. Seeing the girl, who he gave his first time to in his very school was kind of awkward. Especially since he was trying to hide his feelings for her.

Clover twirled her bright red hair between her fingers and looked down at her feet. A light blush appearing on her freckled covered face, "I just transferred here a day ago, I guess we'll be seeing each other huh?" She was trying hard to make this meeting less awkward than it already was. She stepped forward and gently touched his shoulder, she felt him flinch, "we have to talk about this, I hate things being awkward between us."

Sean sighed heavily and slowly nods his head. He hated to admit it, but Clover was right. He wanted to run into her and finally have a non awkward situation, "alright, about the whole sex thing I lied, it was my first time ever having sex, I just thought if you think I did it before you'll see me as a more mature person."

Clovers heart dropped out of her chest, he lied it was his first time too? She looked at him with widen eyes and slowly shakes her head, "it was your first time too? Thank goodness." She gives him a huge grin and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugging him tight she felt his arms wrap around her and she melted in his arms. It was shocking and exciting to know they both gave up their first time to each other. She was about to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek until she was pulled backwards, "what the fuck?!"

"Keep your sluty hands off my boyfriend," a girl hissed at her.

"Savannah, you are causing a scene calm down," Sean hissed trying to calm his girlfriend down. She was always the jealous type, and it annoyed him. He couldn't have a simple girl friend without her thinking he was cheating on her. He sighed heavily, Savannah was just making things awkward between him and Clover again.

Clover's eyes widen at her insult and crossed her arms over her chest, she ignored all the people rushing in the hallway to watch them. It was her first day and she was already classified as a slut, "don't go around calling someone a slut when you don't even know the situation honey, and you don't know shit about me okay? I suggest you take your stinky ass attitude somewhere else, I don't want your boyfriend, we just happen to be childhood best friends." She stepped up to Savannah and smirked, "you are nothing compared to me."

"Ooooh," the crowd in the hallway said in a harsh tone. This was the first time any girl had stepped up to Savannah and left her speechless, and everyone was curious on who this girl was. She just appeared out of nowhere and changed the game in mere minutes.

Clover sighed heavily, she hated when there was so much attention on her. She looked over towards Sean with a forced smile, "don't worry about it okay? We are still good." She walked past him into the classroom, she has been lingering for too long in the hallway and needed to get to class.

-.

When lunch rolled around she was known as the girl that told off Savannah. Clover had finally found out who she was Savannah Violeta Shane, Brianna Penelope, Paris Seltzer, and lastly Celestine Winona Koyano were the popular girls in the school. She could have guessed it with the way she immediately drawn attention to herself. It was greatly annoying, she had made a mental note to stay clear of her and her bullshit.

Clover sat down at an empty table with her lunch tray, and glanced around the cafeteria to take in her surroundings. Plus, she didn't want to have a run in with this Savannah girl again. She has been avoiding Sean too, because wherever he was, the she devil was right beside him like a lost puppy. It was annoying.

"You totally told Savannah off back there, it was freaking amazing," a boy with a green spiky hair said placing his tray down at the table, he gave her a small smirk. "I have so much respect for you right now, the names Zason, but I rather go by the name Z," he held out his hand towards her.

Clover looked over towards Z with a small smirk, there was nothing wrong with a little respect right? She grabbed his hand and shook it, "the names Clover, Clover Galaxy, nice to have your respect... Eh..can I call you Zason? I really don't like to be a follower, I'm more of a leader you know?" She hated calling someone something others were already doing it just made her feel like she was following some kind of trend.

Z raised an eyebrow, normally he wouldn't allow such things. He hated being called by his real name, though if it was just one person he would mind. He sighed softly and released her hand, "fine only if you allow me to call you Galaxy, where are you from?"

Clover shrugged her shoulders, he could call her anything as long as it wasn't insulting. If he called her something insulting she'll slap him in the face without hesitation, she looked down at her food and played with it. It didn't seem appetizing, "I'm originally from Canada, so yes I'm an alien." She gives him a small smirk and chuckled softly, "this food seems terrible."

Z chuckled softly at the alien comment, people from America called Canadians aliens. He looked down at his tray and looked back up at Clover, "this food is terrible, I know this amazing pizza place near by, if you are up for it?"

"What pizza place?" Sean asked from behind Clover, he made it his own decision to sit down next to her with a small frown. He's been feeling like Clover have been ignoring him all day. He looked over towards Z with narrow eyes, "Clover can we talk?"

Z holds up his hands in defense and stood up from his spot, he winked towards Clover, "we can always go tomorrow, I'll see you around Galaxy." He grabbed his tray and walked away throwing his food away in the trash.

"See you later Zason," she shouted out towards him waving her arms like a maniac causing him to laugh. She looked over towards Sean and rolled her eyes,was he jealous or something. He shouldn't be because he was in a relationship. "What do you want Sean? Gosh I was having a really great talk with Zason."

-.

 **[I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as for the other All Grown Up characters, such as the main characters I will not being using them that much. I'll be using the ones that either made one appearances or a few appearances, the side characters. As for this chapter, please tell me your thoughts on it, it will help me figure out if I should continue it or discontinue it. :D]**


	2. 1

**Chapter One**

Derek leans against the black SUV with a cigarette hanging from his lips, his eyes covered with sunglasses and his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at the high school and waited for Clover to come out of the doors. He had promised to pick her up after school, he really couldn't deny any of her requests since he was now her bodyguard. He watched all the teenage girls and some boys stare at him like he was some **Greek God.** He just didn't understand teenage girls or girls in general.

His eyes scanned the premises, until they landed on a familiar face, one he hasn't seen in awhile. A small smirk tugged on his lips as he slowly approached the person he hasn't seen in awhile, "posing as a teenager? I thought they'll be giving you a better job." He tossed the cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it. He sat down beside him on a stone bench and crossed his legs. "The great **Nicholas Jeremy Lawrence** posing as a teenager."

Nicholas glared over towards Derek and runs his fingers through his jet black hair, "shut up Derek." He pushed him lightly and looked up at the sky, " this is actually an important mission, and for your information posing as a teenage is better than watching over a lovesick teenager." He chuckled softly at Derek's sour attitude, he knew exactly how to get under his skin and he loved every moment of it. Nicholas really didn't understand something, he never seen Derek interested in anyone, all his life he hasn't even seen him on a single date.

"I don't watch over a lovesick teenager," he hissed and flicked Nicholas's forehead with a pleased smirk. "I'm watching over someone important, she is the next Leader of N.G.O, and from as far as I know she isn't a tropical teenage girl," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you having fun flirting with underage girls?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Nicholas shivered in disgust at the thought of it, he would never find an underage girl attractive, they reminded him of his younger sister Amber. He rolled his eyes and made a fake gagging sound, "dude that's fucking gross, that's like checking out my sister." He rubbed the spot on his forehead that Derek flicked and pouts. "Dude we have to go roller skating this week."

Derek placed his arm around Nick's shoulders and leaned into his ear, "it's a date." He chuckled softly at Nick's reaction, a blush appearing on his cheeks. He pats his back and stands up walking back over towards the car when he seen Clover exiting the school with two boys behind her. "Who are they?" He asked emotionless, staring at the two boys.

Clover fixed her eyes on Derek and her heart started pounding loudly in her chest, she snapped out of it and looked back at the two males behind her, "umm...eh..Sean and Zason, I'm sure you already know Mrs. Butler's son." She said opening the door with a shy smile climbing in.

Derek took a closer look at Sean and nods his head slowly, "I'm sorry for not recognizing you Sean, it has been awhile since we seen each other in person." He bows in apology and closes the door when they all entered the car. He kind of felt embarrassed for forgetting Sean, he is Clover's arranged husband. He hopped inside the car and started it driving towards the organization's main house. He rolled up the small window in the back, he didn't want to hear their conversation.

-.

"So, you have a bodyguard? What are you some kind of spy?" Z asked looking around the car, he grabbed a water bottle and opened it taking a sip. "Holy shit, I never tasted water this good before, where you get this from?"

Clover chuckles softly ignoring Sean sour attitude, "my parents actually created that water, it was announced the purest water of the world later year, it's really experience though." She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a water bottle for herself. "And he is temporarily my bodyguard, you should see him in action, he's amazing.'

Z laughed softly taking another sip of the ice cold water, it was something he could get use to. "You should hook me up with some free water," he winked towards her and placed the bottle in his bag. He looked over towards Sean noticing his sour mood, "so, I heard you two are childhood best friends."

Clover nods her head with a small smile, she placed her bottle in the cup holder, "yeah our parents knew each other since birth and has even been in the same line of work, so of course Sean and I would have became childhood friends, we did everything together and I mean everything." She laughed softly and pulled lightly on Sean's cheek.

Sean didn't understand why he was feeling this way right now, he was feeling like Z was a threat. He had this jealous rage in the pit of his stomach, he growled softly when Clover pulled on his cheeks, knowing she just wanted him to smile. "We didn't do everything together," he said with a small smirk. He decided to just lighten up a bit.

Clover rolled her eyes and turned towards Z, "we were each other's first kiss, we were both eight years old at the time, we were at a wedding I forget whose it was." She tapped her chin trying to remember whose wedding it was, she just shrugged giving up. "Anyway, when the pastor said you may now kiss the bride he just kissed me, I wasn't complaining."

Sean blushed in embarrassment, he was eight years old and made a promise he'd marry her one day. He looked away when Z burst out with laughter, Clover laughing along with him. "I was eight years old okay?" He hissed at them going back to his sour mood again.

"Come on dude," Z nudged him lightly with a friendly smile. "We were just teasing, don't go back to your sour mood."

If people at school was to see Z and Sean sitting together laughing over something, they would be sure the world was going to end. The two hated each others guts and hadn't thought about being friends or two feet within each other. Now, Clover comes along bringing them together. This was just weird.

-.

 _Eight year old Clover Galaxy and Sean Butler stood next to the bride and groom, Sean had been the flower boy and Clover the flower girl. They thought it would be cute to have them paired together. They both had walked down the aisle together throwing the flowers around in fits of giggling, everyone awing at them. They have stolen the spotlight from the bride and groom for a moment._

 _Sean leans forward and whispered softly in Clover's ear, "I'm going to marry you something, we are going to have a wedding better than this." He giggled softly and blushed softly._

 _"You promise," Clover said holding out her pinky towards him with a huge grin. She couldn't help but blush when Sean's pinky wrapped around hers, he surprised her with a kiss on the hand as he promised her. The two of the ignoring the whole wedding going on behind them ._

 _The pastor finally had finished and told the groom he may now kiss the bride._

 _Sean thought quickly, since we going to be his bride soon then he could kiss her. The exact moment the groom kissed the bride he had kissed Clover and the moment had been captured, the photographer took the picture at the exact moment catching the newly weds and children at the same time._

 _Clover was surprised by the kiss but didn't mind and even kissed him back, she was excited about marrying him in the future. She pulled away from the kiss and threw her arms around him in a passionate hug._

 _Sean could feel his heart beating painfully in his chest, he was really in love with Clover. He couldn't wait for the future to come so he could fulfill his promise to her. He was never going to forget this promise ever._

 _-._

 _Clover skipped around the table with the wedding cake happily, she was going to have one better than this one. She sighed softly at the thought and rushed over towards Sean jumping on his back glaring at the girls trying to get his attention. "Seannn~" she whined._

 _"Hey, we are playing with Sean, go away he doesn't want to play with you," one of the girl's said with her arms crossed._

 _Clover removed herself from Sean and looked at the girl, "that isn't true, right Sean?" She looked over towards him, but he just looked away without saying anything. Tears started to swell in her eyes, "I hate you Sean Butler!" She shouted running off, she couldn't believe him._

 _She hated him. He didn't want to play her anymore, she continued to run until she bumped into someone making her fall onto her bottom. "Ouchy.." She mumbled looking up._

 _The boy she had bumped into had blonde hair with a small smile adorning his cheeks, he was taller than her by a few inches. He held out his hand towards her, "are you okay? Why are you crying?"_

 _Clover grabbed his hand and he helped her up off the floor, she wiped her tears nodding her head. "I'm fine," she whispered and walked past him without looking back. She was too heartbroken and upset with Sean._

-.

 **[ Nairobi-Harper: Yes Sean and Clover had something together, they had a lot together honestly. *grins* you'll find out more as the story comes along. I was planning on using Angelica, but I decided against it Angelica is used to much as the jealous girlfriend or someone bad, she I decided on using Savannah. That's actually a good thing Clover and Hazel aren't too similar. :D**

 **Celrock: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'd definitely be using Zack, how could I not? He is amazing :)**

 **Note: So, did you enjoy this chapter too? I will be having a shit ton of Sean/Clover flashbacks in future chapters. Sorry, this chapter is short...I kind of rushed it because I don't know xD this is it, the next chapter will be up whenever. Okay]**


End file.
